1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stator fastening arrangement for a flat elevator motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The physical dimensions of an elevator machine may be relevant to the size of the elevator shaft and/or building, depending on where the machine is located. If the elevator machine is placed in the elevator shaft or beside it, the thickness of the elevator machine may be substantially important in relation to the available space required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,948 is directed to an elevator machine designed to be placed in the elevator shaft and having a flat, discoid elevator motor which includes a stator and a rotor. The rotor may include a rotor disc provided with permanent magnets, and may have a traction sheave mounted thereon. The stator may include a stator core and windings. The stator may be fastened between the motor body and the rotor by a screw fastening technique.